Yamcha
Yamcha is a supporting character from the anime series, Dragon Ball Z. He was the first member of the Z team to meet Goku, and has appeared in a episode of DBX against fellow Dragon Ball characters, Krillin and Tien. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Amy Rose VS Yamcha (Completed) * Yamcha vs Captain Falcon (Completed) * Dan vs Yamcha * Yamcha vs Jon Talbain (Completed) * Yamcha vs Kazuma Kuwabara * Luigi vs Yamcha (Abandoned) * Yamcha vs. Papyrus * Yamcha VS Sayaka (Completed) * Terry Bogard vs Yamcha With the Dragon Ball-verse * Z-Fighters VS Justice League Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 4 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 History Formerly a bandit who lived in the Diablo Desert along with Puar, Yamcha robbed any travelers who passed by until the fateful day he encountered Goku, Bulma, and Oolong. After battling Goku twice and upon discovering their goal to gather the seven Dragon Balls, he gained their trust and traveled alongside them, planning to take the wish for himself to overcome his phobia of girls. Instead, he ended up saving the gang from Goku's Great Ape form, conquering his phobia during this, and becoming a valued friend and ally of Goku and company. While he has since been outclassed by Goku and others, Yamcha is still one of the most powerful human martial artists on Earth and is always prepared to help whenever he can. Death Battle Info Background *Age: 48 (end of Z) / 56 (GT) *Height: 6'0" | 183 cm *Weight: 150 lbs. | 68 kg *Birthday: March 20 *Blood Type: O *Hobbies: Grappling, baseball *Favorite food: hard-baked soba *Former occupations: **Desert bandit **Taitans baseball player **Freelance bodyguard *A good cook Fighting Style *Mentors **Roshi, Korin, Kami, Popo, King Kai *Flight *Ki Blast *Ki Sense *Afterimage Technique Wolf Fang Fist *Invented by Yamcha *Claw and punch combo concluded with double palm strike **Final blow capable of sending foes through stone pillars *Utilizes ki to empower the strike *Done through the focus of a wolf totem **Occasionally appears to take a wolf's form during use *Variants **Wolf Hurricane - jump-kicks opponent, punch, jumps backward, kick, then claw **Wolf Fang Blast - uppercut, knocks aerial foe to ground, barrage of ki blast, and large ki ball **Blinding Wolf Fang Fist - kicks away foe, charges energy, then flurry of strikes ***Opponent could have a delayed reaction to final strikes ***Yamcha typically looks back and grins if final blow grounds the opponent **Neo Wolf Fang Fist - increases power of strikes ***Can be finished with Kamehameha Special Attacks *Fake Death *Ki Blast Thrust **Focuses ki into fist, then charges with ki-enhanced punch **Can cancel out weaker ki blasts *Kaio-Ken *Full Power Energy Wave *Kamehameha **Super Kamehameha *Spirit Ball **Also invented by Yamcha **Created by gathering energy and shaping it into a sphere **Controlled and guided by pointing index and middle fingers in desired direction **Can be triggered to detonate ***Super Spirit Ball - as large as his body & can be converted to a beam Feats *Held his own against Kid Goku *Aided in stopping Great Ape Goku *Made it to the quarter-final match of three consecutive WMA Tournaments *Located See-Through the Invisible Man by hearing his footsteps *Survived an encounter with Tambourine *Dodged machine gun fire and a rocket from a short distance away *Defeated Recoome on King Kai's Planet *Survived one minute of 300x Earth gravity *Survived being impaled through the chest by Dr. Gero *Defeated both Olibu and Gorilla in a 2-on-1 spar on Grand Kai’s Planet *Destroyed a collapsing building top with the standard Spirit Ball Faults *Defeated by Bandages the Mummy, Master Roshi, Tien, Hero (Kami), Cacao, and Cell Jr.'s *Cocky and prideful to a fault **Let down his guard against a defeated Saibamen, leading to his first death *Inconsistent training after King Kai's *One of the physically weakest Z Fighters alongside Chiaotzu *Survival often dependent on allies Gallery Yamcha DBFZ.png|Yamcha (Dragon Ball FighterZ) Yamcha_Dodges_Machine_Gun_Fire.gif|Yamcha dodging machine gun fire at close range (with an injured leg) YamchaDBS.png|Yamcha (Dragon Ball Super) Trivia *Yamcha's only confirmed kill was against the Saibamen; which resorted in self-destructing to kill Yamcha. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:Dragon Ball Z Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Japan Combatants Category:Ki Users Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Protagonist Category:Returning DBX Combatants Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:Shueisha Characters